It Always Comes Down to Malfoy
by Alraune
Summary: Aus dem Englischen von triola. SLASH, HPDM, PreHBP, OS. Draco ist verliebt, Hermine ist verärgert und Harry ist vergesslich. Die amüsante Geschichte, wie Harry schließlich erkennt, wer sein geheimnisvoller Verehrer ist.


**Autor**: triola

**Übersetzer**: Alraune

**Beta**: Silithiel -knuddel-

**Disclaimer**: Diesmal gehört mir noch weniger als sonst! -heul- Die Figuren und Handlungsorte gehören JKR, und die Story gehört triola. Ich habe sie nur übersetzt. Nothing belongs to me, the characters and places belong to Ms. Joanne K. Rowling, the story belongs to triola. I've just translated it.

**Warnung**: SLASH!

**Summary**: Aus dem Englischen von triola. SLASH, HPDM, PreHBP, OS. Draco ist verliebt, Hermine ist verärgert und Harry ist vergesslich. Die amüsante Geschichte, wie Harry schließlich erkennt, wer sein geheimnisvoller Verehrer ist.

xXx

Einleitung zu "It always comes down to Malfoy", wie freundlich von triola geschrieben.

Sechstes Jahr. Dort änderte sich alles. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Harry Potter ein einfaches Leben geführt, er hatte seine Routine, und er folgte ihr unermüdlich. Er konnte immer voraussagen, was jedes Jahr passieren würde, und er konnte sich vorbereiten. Am Anfang des Jahres würde er seine beiden besten Freunde treffen, und sie würden wie immer das unzertrennliche "Dream Team" oder das "Goldene Trio" sein, je nachdem, wen man fragte. Dann, mit Fortschreiten des Jahres, würden sie mit Hausaufgaben überladen sein und in ihrer knapp bemessenen freien Zeit Quidditch spielen oder Verteidigung üben. Seine Freunde Ron und Hermine würden sich wie jedes Jahr kabbeln, und er würde amüsiert von der Seite zusehen. Dann, um Weihnachten herum, würden Ron und Hermine, oder Ron und Harry, je nach dem, wie die Umstände waren, einen riesigen Krach haben, das zwischen zwei Wochen und einem Monat dauern würde, aber dann würde der oder die Dritte im Bunde sie wieder zur Vernunft bringen, und alles würde wieder normal sein. Nach Weihnachten würden sie Hinweise entdecken, was Voldemorts neuer Plan war, und kurz vor den Sommerferien würde Harry mit ihm zusammentreffen, wo er es wie immer schaffen würde, ihn zu besiegen und mit seinem Leben und dem seiner Freunde davonzukommen. Dann würde er einen schrecklichen, schrecklichen Sommer bei seinen Verwandten verbringen, und das Ganze würde wieder von vorne anfangen.

Während all dies passierte, gab es noch andere Punkte in seinem Leben, die zwar weniger wichtig waren, jedoch unveränderbar. Sie waren, um einige zu nennen, zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass Professor Snape ein schleimiger Blödmann war, der Harry Potter hasste, Professor Dumbledore zwinkernde, blaue Augen hatte und nicht ganz so senil war, wie er die Leute gerne glauben machen wollte; Professor Trelawney mindestens einmal pro Unterrichtsstunde den Untergang von Harry Potter in einer tragischen Stimme, die für schlechte Schauspieler vorbehalten sein sollte, hervorsagen würde; und last but not least würde Harry Potter Draco Malfoy wie die Pest hassen. Und das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit.

Jedoch, als das sechste Jahr begann, änderte sich alles. Nun, vielleicht nicht alles, aber das Gleichgewicht der Dinge änderte sich mit Sicherheit, und die Dinge wurden um einiges interessanter.

xXx

Sonntag, der 1. September 1996, 10:55.

Harry rannte so schnell seine kurzen Beine ihn trugen. Er war noch nie in seinem Leben so wütend gewesen! Na ja, vielleicht war er es doch gewesen, aber trotzdem, wenn er Rons Beine gehabt hätte, wäre er bestimmt jetzt schon am Zug gewesen. Keuchend drückte er Hedwigs Käfig ein wenig fester an seine Brust und rannte noch schneller. Falls das überhaupt möglich war. Für alle von euch, die sich fragen, warum Harry rannte, und warum um alles in der Welt er am King's Cross Bahnsteig in London war, einen Eulenkäfig an seine Brust pressend, lasst mich euer Gedächtnis auffrischen: Es war der erste September, was in der Zaubererwelt den ersten Schultag bedeutete. Und der Zug, der zu besagter Schule fuhr, die Hogwarts hieß, für die mit schlechtem Gedächtnis unter euch, würde in fünf Minuten fahren. Nein, macht vier draus.

Als er den Übergang zwischen Gleis Neun und Zehn erreichte, hielt Harry nicht einmal an, um sich zu versichern, dass keine Muggel ihn sahen, bevor er sich hindurchquetschte. Er erreichte das Gleis 9 3/4 problemlos und bahnte sich schnell seinen Weg durch den Gewimmel von Eltern, die ihren Kindern zum Abschied winkten, bevor er in den Zug sprang, den Koffer mit sich schleifend. Er konnte seinen Atem kaum beruhigen, als er eine Pfeife hörte und der Zug zu rollen begann. Er atmete erleichtert aus und bahnte sich ruhig seinen Weg an verschiedenen Kindern vorbei, die den Durchgang blockierten, bis er das Abteil 27A erreichte. Harry hatte sich immer gefragt, warum das Abteil so hieß, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass kein 27B gefunden werden konnte. Achselzuckend öffnete er leise die Tür, aber der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, brachte ihn dazu, die Tür so schnell wie möglich wieder zu schließen. Er schaute sich Abteilnummer ein weiteres Mal an und schob die Tür einige Zentimeter auf, bevor er sie wieder schloss. Jup, er hatte das richtige Abteil, und ja, dort waren Ron und Hermine drin. Das einzige Problem dabei war, dass sie nicht so aussahen, als ob sie es schätzen würden, wenn sie in nächster Zeit gestört würden. Wenn überhaupt.

Leicht schaudernd setzte er seinen Weg durch den Gang fort. Er war bloß froh, dass sie ihn nicht bemerkt hatten. Seine Freunde bei einem heißen Moment zu erwischen, war eine Sache, aber sie zu erwischen und sie bemerkten es, war noch schlimmer. Es war fast so schlimm, wie seine Eltern beim Sex zu erwischen. Fast. Vor allem, wenn man keine Eltern hatte, und das, was einer Mutter am nächsten kam, Hermines ständiges Meckern darüber, dass man zu dünn war und wärmere Klamotten anziehen sollte, war.

Plötzlich ploppte die geistige Vorstellung von Hermine mit roten Haaren, eine Schürze tragend und mit einem Löffel wedelnd in Harrys Kopf, und er konnte nicht anders als ein wenig zu lachen. Hermine würde eine prima Mrs. Weasley abgeben, da war er sich sicher, falls es überhaupt so weit kam. Er lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er in Abteil 13M glitt. Von allen Dingen.

xXx

Sonntag, der 1. September 1996, 15:13.

Harry war irgendwo auf der Straße zwischen dem Hier und dem Traumland verloren, als er die Tür sich leise öffnen und wieder schließen hörte. Annehmend, dass derjenige, der die Tür nur wieder geschlossen hatte und weggegangen war, kuschelte er sich nur tiefer in seinen Mantel und reiste auf der Straße weiter zum unermesslichen Land seiner Vorstellungen und Träume.

xXx

Sonntag, der 1. September 1996, 15:40.

Als Harry aufwachte, öffnete er nicht sofort seine Augen. Nein, er lag still und genoss die Schläfrigkeit und Wärme, die mit dem Aufwachen kamen. Jedoch, als er sie öffnete, erlitt er den Schock seines Lebens. Dort, auf dem Platz ihm gegenüber sitzend, befand sich kein anderer als Draco Malfoy. Und er studierte Harry aufmerksam. Die Überraschung dieser Entdeckung war so hart für den geistigen Zustand des armen Harrys, dass er aufschrie und auf dem Boden landete. (lol) Von seiner neuen Position aufschauend, konnte er Malfoy höhnisch auf sich heruntergrinsen sehen.

"Du solltest vorsichtiger sein, Narbengesicht", sagte er. Harry konnte bloß blinzeln und ihn anschauen. Draco Malfoy saß freiwillig in seinem Abteil, und wenn Harrys Annahmen richtig waren, war er seit fast einer halben Stunde dort gesessen und hatte nichts anderes getan, als Harry zu studieren. Er hätte ihn verhexen können, Himmel, er hätte ihn sogar umbringen können, aber stattdessen hatte er sich dafür entschieden, ihn zu beobachten. Der schiere Gedanke dessen, was das möglicherweise bedeuten könnte, brachte Harrys Geist ins Taumeln, und er entschied sich, einmal mehr zu blinzeln anstatt sorgfältig darüber nachzudenken.

Er wurde aus seinem verwirrten Geisteszustand gerissen, als Malfoy erneut sprach. "Hat ein Kniesel deine Zunge gekriegt, Potter?" Rotwerdend, realisierte Harry, dass er so mit Blinzeln beschäftigt gewesen war, dass er fünf Minuten lang nichts gesagt hatte.

"Verzieh dich, Malfoy", murmelte er und stand auf, imaginären Staub von seiner Robe wischend.

"Ist das alles, was du kannst, Pothead1? Hast wahrscheinlich Stunden gebraucht, um dir das auszudenken!"

"Kannst du nicht einfach aus dem Zug springen oder so? Ich bin jetzt wirklich nicht in der Stimmung, mich mit dir herumzuschlagen." Harry seufzte und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Sitz, aus dem Fenster schauend.

"Hm", grübelte Malfoy laut, so aussehend, als würde er wirklich angestrengt darüber nachdenken. "Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das tun werde." Dann grinste er so hämisch, auf diese verärgernde Weise, die nur Malfoys beherrschen, ohne dabei bescheuert auszusehen, und fügte hinzu: "Das macht so viel mehr Spaß."

Seufzend schloss Harry die Augen und zählte innerlich bis zehn. Er kam aber nur bis sieben, bis Malfoys Stimme das Abteil erneut füllte.

"Was ist los, Potter? Fühlst du dich nicht gut? Oh, was für eine Schande. Ich nehme an, für eine derart zarte Person wie dich ist auf den Boden zu fallen eine viel zu große Anstrengung. Willst du dich eine Minute hinlegen? Du siehst ein bisschen errötet aus, ich hoffe, es ist nicht tödlich." Der Hohn in seiner Stimme war so klar wie Kloßbrühe, und Harry konnte sich knurren hören.

"Fick dich, Malfoy", sagte er, bevor er aufstand und zur Tür ging. Jedoch kam er nicht weit, als er von dem Blonden mit Nachdruck zurückgezogen wurde, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

"Niemand läuft vor mir weg, Potter", knurrte er und sein Gesicht war so nah, dass Harry seinen Atem über seine Haut streichen fühlen konnte. Etwas erschreckt, konnte Harry nur stehen bleiben, und Malfoys Gesicht kam näher und näher, seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Atem wurde schwer, bis... "Und du würdest gut daran tun, dir das zu merken." Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und stolzierte aus der Tür, einen verwirrten Harry zurücklassend, der heftig atmend nichts anderes tun konnte, als ihm hinterher zu schauen.

xXx

Sonntag, der 1. September 1996, 19:30.

Es war noch nie gehört worden, dass die Schüler der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu einem Fest nein gesagt hätten, und an diesem Tag war es nicht anders. Nichtsdestotrotz, während die anderen ihre habgierigen Münder mit Pudding und Kuchen voll stopften, gab es einen Schüler, der seinen Löffel an diesem Abend noch nicht einmal angerührt hatte. Ja, ihr habt richtig geraten, es war Harry James Potter. Zu Beginn des Festes war er einfach so fröhlich wie jeder andere gewesen, zurück zu sein, und genauso bereit, so viel wie möglich hinunterzuschlingen, aber dann hatte er den schlimmen Fehler gemacht, sich umzuschauen, und als seine Augen über den Hohen Tisch glitten, bemerkte er, dass etwas an dem Bild, das sich ihm bot, nicht ganz richtig war. Er kam bloß nicht darauf, was.

Und das war der Kern der Sache. Er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und er konnte es nicht ruhen lassen, bis er genau wusste, was es war. Er würde die ganze Nacht aufbleiben, wenn es nötig war. Das war jedoch nicht nötig, weil Harry plötzlich eine tolle Idee hatte. Er würde Hermine fragen! Die intelligente Hexe würde es in einem Augenblick heraushaben. Er tippte ihr auf die Schulter, um ihr Gesicht von dem Rons zu lösen, wo es dran klebte. Das war seit dem Ausstieg aus dem Zug ziemlich häufig vorgekommen, und Harry hatte sich inzwischen ziemlich daran gewöhnt. Wenn man mal von dem Zusammenzucken und dem leichten Brechreiz, der jedes Mal auftrat, wenn er sie über längere Zeit beobachten musste, absah. Er probierte aber, es nicht zu oft zu tun.

"Ja?" Hermine lächelte ihn mit roten, geschwollenen Lippen an und Harry konnte sich wieder zusammenzucken spüren. Mit Nachdruck schob er alle auftauchenden Gedanken über Eltern, Sex und Hermine in einer Schürze von sich.

"Ich habe mich bloß gefragt, ob du mal zum Hohen Tisch hochschauen könntest, und mir sagen, was daran nicht stimmt. Ich komm nicht drauf."

Hermine drehte sich um, um zum Tisch zu schauen und studierte ihn für ungefähr zweiundzwanzig Sekunden, bevor sie ihren Kopf zurückdrehte. "Professor Snape hat sich die Haare gewaschen." Dann drehte sie sich zu Ron zurück und machte damit weiter, Rons Gaumenzäpfchen auszusaugen.

Harry hob beide Augenbrauen und schaute erneut hoch zum Hohen Tisch. Er brauchte nicht lange, um herauszukriegen, dass Hermine tatsächlich Recht hatte. Kopfschüttelnd nahm er einen Bissen von seinem Pudding und hoffte, dass dies kein Ausblick darauf war, wie der Rest des Jahres verlaufen würde. Fettlos, komisch und merkwürdig flauschig.

xXx

Montag, der 2. September 1996, 08:02.

Harry saß neben Ron und Hermine am Gryffindortisch, friedlich seinen Toast essend, als plötzlich etwas Großes und Gefiedertes vor ihm landete. Hinabschauend entdeckte er, dass es eine armselig aussehende, schwarze Eule war, und sie hielt ihm einen Fuß mit scharfen Klauen hin, an dem ein Brief befestigt war. Sich fragend, wer um alles in der Welt ihm so früh im Schuljahr etwas schicken würde, entfernte Harry den Brief vorsichtig vom Fuß des Vogels und öffnete ihn. Dort drin war, elegant in grüner Tinte geschrieben, ein Gedicht. Stirnrunzelnd las Harry es.

_Das Leuchten von stürmischem Grau_

_trifft die anmutige Verlockung von Grün,_

_es gibt nichts, das die Gefühle dazwischen_

_auch nur annähernd beschreiben könnte_

_Ein noch unbekanntes Gefühl, _

_das aber nicht ignoriert werden kann_

_Liebe und Hass standen _

_sich schon immer gegenüber,_

_und so nah, ist die Grenze dünn,_

_und nur wenige wissen, wohin es führt._

xXx

Montag, der 2. September 1996, 08:42

Harry, Ron und Hermine liefen die Treppe zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer hoch, während sie über den Brief diskutierten, den Harry beim Frühstück bekommen hatte. Oder, besser gesagt, Harry und Hermine diskutierten darüber, Ron zog Harry nur gnadenlos damit auf.

"Nun, die Zeilen über "das Leuchten von stürmischem Grau" und "die anmutige Verlockung von Grün" sagen offensichtlich etwas über Augenfarben aus. Also werden wir nach jemandem mit grauen Augen suchen", sagte Hermine sachlich, während ihre Augen über den Zettel glitten.

"Oooh, Harrys Verehrer hat _stürmische graue_ Augen", sang Ron schmachtend, mit den Wimpern klimpernd. Harry blickte ihn bloß finster an, bevor er sich zu Hermine drehte.

"Was kannst du noch rauskriegen?"

"Nun, es erwähnt Hass, also ist es wahrscheinlich jemand, mit dem du nicht befreundet bist, und den Schreibstil betrachtend, würde ich sagen, es ist ein Mann. Die grüne Tinte könnte ebenfalls aussagekräftig sein."

Harry bekam den letzten Satz nicht richtig mit, weil seine Sicherungen bei dem Wort "Mann" durchbrannten. "M-m-mann?", stotterte er und Hermine warf ihm einen Blick zu.

"Ja, ein Mann. Du hast kein Problem damit, oder?"

"Natürlich nicht. Har hier ist so schwul wie's nur geht, nicht wahr, Harry?", sagte Ron, Harry auf die Schulter hauend.

"B-b-bin ich das?"

"Natürlich bist du das, jetzt sag mir bloß nicht, du hast es noch nicht gemerkt? Mensch, Kumpel, _alle_ wissen das!"

Als er Hermine anschaute, konnte Harry sehen, dass sie nickte. "Ehrlich, Harry", sagte sie. "Du solltest nicht so überrascht sein. Du hast deinen ersten Kuss als "nass" beschrieben, Herrgottnochmal! Sicherlich musst du etwas geahnt haben?"

Tatsächlich hatte Harry gar nichts vermutet, aber jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, konnte er sehen, dass sie einige stichhaltige Gründe hatten. "Aber wenn ich schwul bin, und ich sage nicht, dass ich es bin, ich frage mich bloß, stört es euch nicht?"

"Natürlich tut es das nicht", lächelte Hermine. "Tatsächlich haben wir schon seit einiger Zeit geplant, uns nach einem netten Jungen für dich umzusehen, aber wir sind einfach noch nicht dazu gekommen."

"Das habt ihr gemacht?"

"Ja, Kumpel", antwortete Ron. "Wir glauben, dass es Zeit ist, dich niederzulassen und jemanden zu haben, um ihn nachts halten zu können. Oder jemand, der dich hält. Was immer dir vorschwebt, Mann."

"Und dieser geheimnisvolle Verehrer", fuhr Hermine fort. "Er klingt perfekt! Er muss dich wirklich mögen, um dir ein solches Gedicht zu schicken, vor allem da ihr euch früher anscheinend nie habt leiden können. Ich kann es nicht erwarten, dass du draufkommst!"

Harry schaute zwischen ihnen hin und her und lächelte dann leicht. "Aber ihr helft mir, ja?"

"Oh nein, das dürfen wir nicht!", rief Hermine aus.

"Sorry, Kumpel", fügte Ron hinzu. "Es ist die universelle "Geheimnisvolle- Verehrer- Regel", dass derjenige, der die Zuneigung empfängt, es selbst herausbekommen muss." Dann lehnte er sich näher zu Harry hinunter. "Aber natürlich werde ich helfen, wenn Hermine gerade nicht hinschaut."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, das habe ich gehört!"

Den Rest des Weges zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer verbrachte Harry tief in Gedanken, während Ron so schnell er konnte vor Hermine davonrannte.

xXx

Mittwoch, der 4. September 1996, 11:58.

Obwohl er lang und angestrengt über das Gedicht nachgedacht hatte, hatte Harry nicht herausfinden können, wer der geheimnisvolle Typ war. Hermine hatte ihn jetzt seit zwei Tagen geplagt, aber schließlich konnte er entkommen und mampfte nun ein Stück Brot in der Großen Halle, froh, alleingelassen zu sein. Tatsächlich war er so froh und in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, dass er es fast nicht bemerkte, als Seamus Ron zur Seite schubste und sich auf den Platz neben ihn setzte. Nicht, bis er den warmen Atem an seinem Ohr spürte.

"Liebe Güte, Harry, du hast dich mit Sicherheit über den Sommer verändert. Und das nicht zum Schlechten." Harry war so überrascht, dass er die Bank fast einen Meter hinunter sprang, um von ihm wegzukommen. Natürlich folgte Seamus ihm, wie er nun einmal war. Er legte lässig eine Hand auf Harrys Knie und grinste, als er rot wurde. "Du bist so süß, dass ich dich aufessen könnte", hauchte er auf eine Weise, die vermutlich verführerisch sein sollte, in Verbindung mit seinem Gesicht, das dem Ohr des anderen Jungen sehr nahe war. "Was meinst du, sollen wir das Abendessen auslassen und uns stattdessen gegenseitig verschlingen?"

Harrys Atemzug blieb ihm in der Kehle stecken und er fiepte und versuchte die Bank weiter hinunter zu rutschen. Unglücklicherweise hatte Seamus seine Hand um Harrys Taille geschlängelt und hielt ihn so erfolgreich vom Bewegen ab. Aber natürlich war Harry weltberühmt dafür, gefährlichen Situationen durch pures Glück zu entkommen, und so war es auch dieses Mal. Hermine, Ritterin in strahlender Rüstung, die sie war, kam, um die Jungfrau aus der Not zu retten.

"Seamus Finnigan! Lass Harry sofort los! Er ist schon vergeben, und du rührst ihn nicht an, wenn dir deine tieferen Körpergegenden lieb sind!" Seamus wurde auf spektakuläre Weise blass und rutschte sofort die Bank zwei Sitze hinunter. Innerlich feuerte Harry Hermine an. "Viel besser, und wenn ich dich noch einmal erwische, wie du Harry anrührst, werde ich für meine Handlungen nicht verantwortlich sein!", knurrte Hermine und es war einer der seltenen Momente, in denen Harry klar wurde, dass Hermine nicht nur beängstigend, sondern richtig gefährlich war.

"Danke, Mine", sagte er, erleichtert aufatmend. "Aber, ich meine, wir haben uns in der Vergangenheit nicht immer gut verstanden, meinst du nicht-"

"Nein, meine ich nicht. Erstens hat er braune Augen und zweitens, du hasst ihn nicht wirklich, oder? Das Gedicht _hat_ von Hass gesprochen." Nun, jetzt wo sie es so sagte, wurde Harry klar, nein, es konnte nicht Seamus sein. Obwohl er in seiner Gegenwart ein wenig vorsichtig war, hasste er ihn nicht. Aber trotzdem, wer wäre nicht ein bisschen vorsichtig, wenn er eines Morgens im fünften Schuljahr aufgewacht wäre, einen ziemlich erregten Iren auf dem Bett liegend, versuchend ihn zu knutschen, während er schlief? Der arme Harry war für sein Leben traumatisiert.

xXx

Samstag, der 7. September 1996, 18:20.

Hermine war ärgerlich und Harry mied sie unter allen Umständen. Sie war ärgerlich, dass Harry es noch nicht herausbekommen hatte, und sie war noch ärgerlicher, dass _sie_ es noch nicht herausbekommen hatte. Die kluge Hexe, die sie war, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie es inzwischen herausbekommen haben sollte. Wenn sie sich nur brüsten könnte, und sagen, sie hätte es als Erste gewusst. Aber offensichtlich konnte sie ihm nicht helfen. Das war nicht erlaubt.

Knurrend lief Harry den Gang zur Küche hinunter. Er hasste diese verdammte Regel! Warum um alles in der Welt durften die Leute ihm nicht helfen? Es war wirklich unfair! Glücklicherweise jedoch scherten sich viele Leute nicht um die Regeln. Das gesamte Gryffindorhaus wusste inzwischen über das Gedicht Bescheid und sie waren alle eifrig dabei, ihm zu helfen. Ständig schlugen sie Leute vor, die Harry nicht mochte, und die Liste war inzwischen ziemlich lang. Glücklicherweise hatte er einige einfach aufgrund ihrer Augenfarbe streichen können.

Lavender hatte ihm Zacharias Smith gesagt, während Seamus Terry Boot vorschlug. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er wissen wollte, wie sie das herausgefunden hatten, aber er war trotzdem für die Hilfe dankbar. Natürlich bekam jeder, der ihm half, eine tüchtige Standpauke über Traditionen und Regeln, aber das hielt sie nicht auf. Die Gryffindors hatten sieben Jahre gehabt, um folgendes Sprichwort erfinden zu können, das sich für diejenigen, die im Turm überleben wollten, als geltend erwiesen hatte: Was Hermine nicht weiß, macht Hermine nicht heiß. Also wurde Hermine zum großen Teil im Unklaren über die Hilfsbereitschaft des Hauses gelassen.

Als er in die Kerker ging, war Harry so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht sah, wohin er ging, bis er plötzlich in etwas Großes und Festes hineinlief. Mit einem lauten "Umph" landete er auf dem Boden und blickte benommen auf, nur um Draco Malfoy auf ihn herabschauen zu sehen.

"Du scheinst es dir zur Angewohnheit gemacht zu haben, vor mich zu fallen", grinste er und Harry kam stöhnend auf die Füße.

"Verzieh dich, Malfoy", murmelte er und wollte um den anderen Jungen herumlaufen, wurde jedoch mit der Vorderseite seiner Robe gegen eine starke Brust gepresst.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, was habe ich dir über das Davonlaufen vor mir gesagt?" Diese grauen Augen starrten in die seinen, so beängstigend nah. Wenn Harry gewollt hätte, hätte er sich einfach anlehnen können, und den anderen Junge einfach so küssen können. Vor Überraschung über seine eigenen Gedanken blinzelnd, schob Harry sich von Malfoy weg, damit er seinen Griff lockerte. Es funktionierte nicht.

"Fein", knurrte er. "Ich werde hier stehen bleiben dich beobachten, wie du weggehst. Jetzt zufrieden?"

"Sehr", nickte Malfoy und drehte sich um, um wegzugehen. Einfach so. Die Augen schließend versuchte Harry bis zehn zu zählen, aber es war unmöglich. Hinter der Dunkelheit seiner eigenen Augenlider waren ein Paar glühender, grauer Augen das einzige, was er sehen konnte.

xXx

Samstag, der 7. September 1996, 18:32.

Nach der Begegnung mit Malfoy ging Harry weiter in Richtung der Küchen, aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis er wieder gestoppt wurde. Dieses Mal von dem Ruf einer Hermine Granger. Sie sah aus, als ob sie gerannt wäre, ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihre Augen funkelten vor Aufregung. "Oh, Harry, du wirst nicht glauben, an wem ich gerade vorbeigelaufen bin! Draco Malfoy! Viel_gehasster_ Slytherin, gutaussehender Typ mit _grauen_ Augen-"

"Wundervoll, Hermine", murmelte Harry, ihr nicht wirklich zuhörend.

"Aber, Harry, hörst du zu? Stürmische, graue Augen, du hasst ihn-"

"Mhm, natürlich, aber Mine? Ich habe nachgedacht, was, wenn ich diesen Typ überhaupt nicht finde? Meinst du, ich werde noch eine Nachricht mit mehr Hinweisen bekommen?"

"Nun, das kommt auf ihn an, nehme ich an. Ob er denkt, dass du es wert bist oder nicht. Aber offensichtlich denkt er so, da er dir überhaupt eine geschickt hat, also ja, ich nehme an, du kriegst einen."

"Also sollte ich dann vielleicht warten und später mehr suchen?", seufzte Harry.

"Oh nein, Harry, gib nicht auf! Noch nicht jetzt, auch wenn es manchmal schwierig erscheint." Hermine lächelte ihn an, dann wurde ihr Grinsen breiter und sie packte seinen Arm, ihn den Korridor hinunterschleifend. "Lass uns Eis essen gehen!", rief sie aus und eilte in Richtung Küche. "Und auf dem Weg dorthin werde ich dir alles über den erzählen, den ich vor dir getroffen habe. Draco Malfoy, graue Augen, viel gehasst..." Nickend und lächelnd folgte Harry ihr, ihre Stimme ausblendend, darüber nachdenkend, warum Malfoys eisige, graue Augen ihn überhaupt berührten.

xXx

Dienstag, 10. September 1996, 14:15.

Es war ein herrlicher Tag und die Sonne schien, als Harry den Weg zum Schloss hinaufstieg. Sie hatten gerade Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe mit Hagrid gehabt, was immer eine erfreuliche Angelegenheit war. Na ja, _fast _immer eine erfreuliche Sache. Heute hatten sie Mackelige Malaclaws durchgenommen, eine interessante Kreatur, die Leuten Unglück brachte. Er begann sich zu fragen, ob er nicht von einem gebissen worden war, als er Malfoy den Weg zu sich herunterkommen sah. Aber dann erinnerte er sich, dass es bloß sein übliches Pech war.

"Narbengesicht", sagte Malfoy höhnisch grinsend. "Nicht hingefallen? Ich bin beeindruckt."

"Verschwinde, Frettchengesicht", murmelte Harry und fand sich zum dritten Mal seit die Schule angefangen hatte, gegen eine warme Brust gepresst, als er wegzulaufen versuchte. Langsam wurde es zur Routine.

"Potter, du kennst die Regeln", schnurrte Malfoy und Harry drehte trotzig den Kopf weg. Jedoch nutzte es nichts, weil der Blonde ihn mit Nachdruck am Kinn griff und es zurückdrehte, sodass er keine andere Möglichkeit hatte, als ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Diese grauen, grauen Augen. Etwas kribbelte in Harrys Erinnerungen, aber es ging in dem plötzlichen Drang, sich hochzurecken und den anderen Jungen zu küssen, verloren. Verwirrt und nicht sicher, was er denken sollte, konnte Harry nichts anderes tun, als in die Augen zu starren, die ihn so sehr heimsuchten.

Glücklicherweise für ihn wählte Hermine genau diesen Moment, um den Pfad herunterzulaufen. Er seufzte erleichtert, weil er wusste, dass sie ihm helfen würde, aber zu seiner großen Überraschung nickte sie bloß Malfoy zu und blieb auf Distanz. "Hermine, was zur Hölle soll das?", schrie er von seiner Position an Malfoys Brust. "Wieso hilfst du mir nicht?"

Hermine sah ihn bloß mit ihren großen, braunen Augen an, bevor sie sich umdrehte, um Malfoy anzublicken. "Er hat doch wirklich schöne Augen, denkst du nicht auch, Harry?"

Harrys Leben war nun offiziell auf dem Nullpunkt angelangt. Hier stand Hermine, über Malfoys _Augen_ sprechend, anstatt ihm zu helfen! Etwas stimmte hier definitiv nicht.

"Tatsächlich, Granger hat Recht", antwortete Malfoy, Harry Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zurücklenkend. "Ich habe sehr graue Augen, so stürmisch." Hermine nickte und Harry konnte bloß zwischen ihnen hin- und herschauen und gaffen.

"Seid ihr zwei verdammt noch mal verrückt?", schrie er, während er heftig an seiner Robe zog und es schließlich schaffte, sie aus Malfoys Griff zu bekommen. "Hermine, ich bringe dich jetzt zum Krankenflügel!" Er packte ihren Arm und zerrte sie weiter zum Schloss zurück.

"Harry, hör auf! Es ist alles in Ordnung, wirklich, alles ist bestens!", rief Hermine, aber wie üblich hörte Harry ihr nicht richtig zu. Und wieso sollte er? Heute war sie definitiv sowieso nicht ganz richtig im Kopf.

"HARRY!" Das war mit Sicherheit nicht Hermines Stimme.

Harry drehte sich um und schaute den Weg hinab, wo er Ron entdeckte, wie er auf sie zurannte. "Ja?", fragte er ungeduldig, denn er wollte Hermine so schnell wie möglich wieder in Ordnung haben. Er brauchte sie für seine Verwandlungshausaufgaben.

Ron keuchte und schnaufte, um seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, bevor er antwortete: "Wohin schleifst du Mine?"

"Zum Krankenflügel, sie hat sich den Kopf verletzt oder so, und ist ganz verrückt geworden!"

"Harry James Potter, wie viel Mal muss ich das sagen? Ich habe meinen Kopf _nicht_ verletzt, und ich bin _nicht_ verrückt!", rief Hermine entnervt, während sie sich für Unterstützung zu Ron drehte.

"Nun, Kumpel, sie _hört_ sich nicht anders als sonst an", sagte Ron, verwirrt seinen Kopf kratzend.

"Aber sie hat Malfoy verdammt noch mal Komplimente zu seinen Augen gemacht!", brüllte Harry, während er sich erneut umdrehte, um Hermine wegzuzerren.

"SIE HAT WAS!", brüllte Ron.

"Oh, um die Liebe der Magie", seufzte Hermine und drehte sich dann zu Ron. Sie flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr und Ron nahm einen sehr interessanten Rotton an.

"ER HAT WAS?", schrie er, bevor Hermine noch mehr flüsterte. Harry versuchte mitzuhören, aber er vermutete, dass sie eine Art Zauberspruch ausgesprochen hatte, da alles, was er hören konnte, gemurmelte Geräusche waren. "AUF KEINEN FALL!" Mehr Geflüster. "DU MUSST MICH VERDAMMT NOCH MAL VERÄPPELN!" Geflüster, Geflüster, Geflüster. Nur falls ihr euch fragt, ja, Harry fühlte sich ausgeschlossen. Ja, es war verdammt verärgernd. Und ja, er wollte Hermine erwürgen.

Als sie endlich fertig waren, sah Hermine mächtig selbstzufrieden aus und Ron, nun, Ron sah aus wie Snape an einem guten Tag. Nach dem Essen einer ganzen Zitrone. Mit einer Garnierung Vielsafttrank. "Nun?", sagte Harry, ungeduldig mit dem Fuß wippend. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass seine beiden Freunde ihn ausschlossen.

Hermine stieß Ron in die Rippen, und der Rotschopf sah sie finster an, bevor er sich zu Harry drehte. "Er hat sehr, ähm, graue Augen. Sie sind, äh, leuchtend und, ahm, stürmisch. Ja."

Es war offiziell. Die Welt war verrückt geworden.

xXx

Montag, der 16. September 1996, 17:31.

Harry suchte jetzt schon seit zwei Wochen nach seinem geheimen Verehrer, und er begann zu denken, er würde niemals herausfinden, wer es war. Es war wie die Nadel im Heuhaufen zu suchen! Und noch frustrierender, er hatte den eindeutigen Eindruck, dass Hermine etwas wusste. Es war die Art, wie sie ihn ansah, wenn sie dachte, er würde es nicht bemerken, und die Art, wie sie den Kopf schüttelte, als ob er unglaublich dumm sei. Und ich meine noch unglaublich dümmer als sonst. Aber leider, egal wie oft er sie fragte, weigerte sie sich, ihm etwas zu erzählen. Sie sagte bloß, dass er weiter suchen müsste. Verdammt sei sie, dachte Harry, er suchte doch ! Das erste, was er jedes Mal tat, wenn er mit jemandem sprach, war, seine Augenfarbe zu überprüfen. Dann ihre Tinte. Es wurde mehr als nur ein wenig nervig. Jedoch versuchte er, positiv zu denken, den Mut nicht zu verlieren. Das war der einzige Ratschlag, den Hermine ihm gegeben hatte. Und er war total nutzlos.

Apropos Hermine, _sie_ saß direkt rechts von ihm, sich lebhaft mit Ron und ihrem neuen besten Freund, Draco Malfoy unterhaltend. Harry verstand es _wirklich_ nicht. Nur Tage zuvor gingen sie sich an die Kehle, aber jetzt saßen sie dort, wie die dicksten Freunde, während sie Blicke in seine Richtung schickten, und etwas wüssten, das er nicht wusste.

Schmollend funkelte er sie an, bevor er sich umdrehte, um den Rest des Hauses anzufunkeln, und dann die Slytherins, einfach als Zugabe. Die Slytherins hatten damit wirklich nichts zu tun, aber es ließ ihn sich immer ein bisschen besser fühlen, sie ein bisschen anzufunkeln. Sein eigenes Haus aber, sie hatten etwas damit zu tun! Nicht nur, dass sie Malfoy erlaubt hatten, an ihrem Tisch zu sitzen, nein, sie waren auch seinem Fanclub beigetreten! Derselbe, von dem Ron und Hermine Teil waren, wo sie jedem, der zuhörte, mindestens einmal täglich erzählen mussten, wie grau Malfoys Augen waren, und wie wahrhaftig gut er aussah. Und dann warf jemand ein, dass sie ihn verachteten, nur um Harry glücklich zu machen. Natürlich kaufte er ihnen das nicht ab. Wenn sie ihn so sehr verachteten, wieso priesen sie dann sein Aussehen so? Sicher, er war ein gutaussehender Typ, aber das hatte doch nichts damit zu tun! Er war ein Malfoy, verdammt noch mal!

Als er aufstand, um zum Unterricht zu gehen, schlossen Ron und Hermine sich ihm an, ihn anlächelnd, als ob alles in Ordnung wäre. Und das war es nicht, wie ich das Gefühl habe, euch erinnern zu müssen. Zumindest nicht aus Harrys Sicht.

"Wie geht's, Kumpel?", fragte Ron und Harry sah ihn ungläubig an.

"Gut", sagte er mit finsterem Blick, während er versuchte, größere Schritte zu machen, um sie abzuhängen. Unglücklicherweise war sogar Hermine größer als er und das bedeutete, dass beide längere Beine als er hatten.

"Hast du etwas gefunden?", fragte Hermine zögernd.

"Nein, und ich habe mir überlegt, aufzugeben."

"Nein, nein, tu das nicht", rief Ron. "Es ist nicht so schwer, ihn zu finden, ich meine, _wir_ wissen schon-"

Aber hier wurde er von einem lauten "Ron!" von Hermine unterbrochen. Jedoch war Harry _sehr _an dem interessiert, was er fast gesagt hätte.

"Was wisst ihr schon, Ron?", fragte Harry gefährlich ruhig und lächelte süßlich.

Ron schluckte. Und schluckte erneut. Und Harry war sich sicher, er hätte etwas aus ihm herausgekriegt, wäre Hermine nicht gewesen. Er liebte das Mädchen, das tat er wirklich, aber manchmal wünschte er, sie würde sich verdammt noch mal aus seinen Sachen heraushalten.

"Sei still, Ron, du weißt, dass wir nichts sagen dürfen. Und Harry, du solltest aufhören, zu fragen! Du musst ihn selbst finden, und du könntest deine Zeit besser mit Suchen nützen anstatt mit uns zu reden! Jetzt komm, wir haben in zehn Minuten Zaubertränke!" Sie ergriff jeweils einen ihrer Arme und schleppte sie weiter zu den Kerkern. Glücklicherweise kamen sie rechtzeitig und hatten sich schon gesetzt, als Professor Snape in den Raum rauschte.

"Heute", sagte er in seiner unheilverkündenden Stimme, "werden wir Amortenia behandeln, den mächtigsten _Liebes_trank der Welt. Der Trank kann selbst die schlimmsten _Feinde _dazu bringen, sich ineinander zu verlieben." Harry fragte sich wirklich, was mit Professor Snape los war, dass er jedes zweite Wort betonte. "Wenn Sie fertig sind, sollte der Trank einen _stürmischen _Schimmer haben, und wenn Sie es falsch gemacht haben, wird er vermutlich einfach grau aussehen." LOL!

Harry blinzelte.

Die Wörter grau und stürmisch kamen ihm schrecklich bekannt vor, und er meinte, dass etwas Klick machen sollte. Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt tat es das nicht. Wir können nur die Zaubertrankdämpfe verantwortlich machen.

"Gehen Sie jetzt in Ihren üblichen Paaren zusammen und fangen Sie an! Ich will am Ende der Stunde einen vier Fuß langen Aufsatz über Amortenia!" Damit setzte er ich an seinen Schreibtisch und überließ es den Leuten, selbst in ihren Paaren zusammenzukommen. Es war nicht so, dass sie sie inzwischen nicht kennen würden, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie seit dem vierten Schuljahr die gleichen Paare hatten. Harry war aufgrund einer sehr vorhersehbaren Pechsträhne mit niemand anderem als Malfoy zusammen. Er ging rasch hinüber und setzte sich, wütend seine Stirn reibend, bevor er sich umdrehte, um ihn anzusehen.

"Du solltest nicht so finster schauen, Harry, Liebling, du wirst Falten bekommen", grinste Malfoy, was ihn jedoch nur dazu brachte, noch finsterer dreinzublicken.

"Und warum stört dich das?"

"Wir würden doch nicht wollen, dass dein hübsches, kleines Gesicht verunstaltet wird, nicht wahr?" Harry konnte ihn bloß erstaunt ansehen. Hübsches, kleines Gesicht? Er hatte jedoch keine Zeit mehr, darüber nachzugrübeln, denn Professor Snape entschied sich, herüberzukommen und zu überprüfen, was sie taten.

"Potter! Nur weil Mr. Malfoy _stürmische, graue Augen_ hat, bedeutet das nicht, Sie die Unterrichtsstunde damit verbringen können, ihn anzustarren!", brüllte der Zaubertränkemeister. Plötzlich schaute die ganze Klasse ihn an, als würden sie von ihm erwarten, dass er etwas sagte, und Harry spürte, wie ihm die Röte den Nacken hoch kroch.

"Entschuldigung", murmelte er und Snape warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu, während er Hermine deutlich ihren Kopf auf den Tisch schlagen hören konnte.

"Potter, bitte sagen Sie mir, dass Sie nicht wirklich derart blöd sind!", sagte Snape und Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. Was meinte er bloß? Er sah zu Hermine, dann zu Malfoy, dann zurück zu Snape, bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf Malfoy ruhen ließ.

"Ähm, ich bin nicht wirklich so blöd?", sagte er und die ganze Klasse stöhnte einstimmig. Harry hatte das bestimmte Gefühl, dass er etwas verpasst hatte.

xXx

Samstag, der 21. September, 07:43.

Das war der Tag. Harry lag grübelnd in seinem Bett, und er hatte entschieden, dass er aufgeben würde, wenn er ihn heute nicht fand. Er würde die ganze Suche aufgeben, sich selber als heterosexuell bezeichnen, ein nettes Mädchen heiraten und weit, weit weg ziehen. Es hörte sich fast gut an, wenn man es so sagte. Außer der Tatsache, dass er langsam aber sicher herausbekommen hatte, dass Ron Recht hatte, dass er ein wenig schwul war. Ein wenig wie in ganz, so war's.

Er seufzte und hob das Notizbuch auf, das neben seinem Bett lag, schaute es eindringlich an. Dort hatte er eine Liste von Leuten, die er nicht mochte, ihre Augenfarbe, Tintenfarbe und allgemeine körperliche Erscheinung hineingekritzelt. Es war überraschend, wie viele grüne Tinte hatten, wenn er darüber nachdachte. Grummelnd las er sie noch einmal durch. Es hätte einfach genug sein sollen, aber je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto verwirrter wurde er. Es war, als ob die Lösung zu einem Rätsel wüsste, aber jedes Mal, wenn er sich zu erinnern versuchte, entzog es sich ihm. Wie ein ausweichender Schnatz.

In seinem Kopf hatte er ein Bild, wie dieser geheimnisvolle Typ aussehen würde, aber wenn er sich darauf konzentrierte, wurde es verschwommen. Wenn er nicht darüber nachdachte, dachte er, er könnte ein fast bekanntes Gesicht sehen, aber um es besser zu sehen, begann er es zu fokussieren, und er verschwand wieder. Alles, was zurückblieb, war ein Paar grauer Augen, das ihn verfolgte.

Hermine sagte ihm, er würde es nicht hart genug probieren, aber wirklich, so war es nicht. Er hatte seit einer Weile den Verdacht, dass er sich langsam aber sicher in diesen Typ verliebt hatte, obwohl er ihn nicht kannte. Oder vielleicht war es die bloße Vorstellung von ihm, aber nichtsdestotrotz, Harry wollte jemanden, der ihn hielt, der ihn liebte und sich um ihn kümmerte. Es wäre nett, zur Abwechslung mal.

Ron sagte ihm, er sei wie ein liebeshungriges Kätzchen, das sich weigerte; er wollte, dass er diesen Typ fand, er wollte, dass er ihn liebte, aber er war noch nicht bereit, zu akzeptieren, wer es war. Hermine sah ihn bewundernd und sagte, dass er wirklich einen Punkt hatte. "Harry ist normalerweise nicht so langsam", sagte sie. Harry fühlte sich sehr gekränkt.

Aber jetzt hatte Harry sich zusammengerissen und er hatte entschieden, dass er dieses Geheimnis ein für alle Mal auflösen würde. Deshalb lag er an einem Samstag im Bett, anstatt mit seinen Freunden zusammenzusein, und mit der Nase in einer Liste seiner Feinde. Oder was von ihnen übrig war. Einige waren aufgrund ihrer Augenfarbe gestrichen worden, einige wegen ihrer Tinte, aber es waren immer noch einige übrig.

Als er aus dem Fenster blickte, konnte er seine Freunde sehen, wie sie unter einem Baum am See saßen. Merkwürdigerweise war Malfoy nirgends zu sehen. Ein bisschen zu sich selbst grinsend, konnte er nicht anders als zu hoffen, dass sie ihn losgeworden waren. Vielleicht waren sie alle über Nacht wieder zu Sinnen gekommen? Ein Junge konnte träumen. Aber trotzdem war es ziemlich seltsam, weil nach allem war es zum Schluss immer Malfoy gewesen. Harry hatte sich tatsächlich fast daran gewöhnt, dass-

Plötzlich fuhr er aus seiner Position auf dem Bett hoch und schaffte es irgendwie, aus dem Bett zu fallen. Aber in diesem Moment kümmerte ihn das nicht wirklich. Etwas an seinen Gedanken stimmte nicht, da war etwas in diesen Sätzen, das er nicht ganz gepackt hatte, aber er wusste, dass es wichtig war. Was hatte er gedacht? Etwas über Malfoy. Etwas darüber, dass es zum Schluss-

_Zum Schluss ist es immer Malfoy. _

Oh Merlin.

Graue Augen. Augen, die immer kalt und herablassend schauten, aber die aufleuchteten, wenn er wusste, dass er einen Streit gewinnen würde. Ode hitzig vor Ärger wurden , wenn er wusste, dass er verlieren würde.

Verachtend. Die Art, wie sie einander immer gehasst hatten, doch Harry hatte nie das Gefühl abschütteln können, dass es da noch mehr gab._ Da gab es auch... noch mehr._

Wie Hermine ihn ansah, immer wenn er in der Nähe war. Wie Ron ihm stotternd gesagt hatte, Malfoy habe graue Augen. Wie jeder abhaute und Platz für ihn machte, wenn Harry kam, um an ihrem Tisch zu sitzen, um mit Hermine zu reden. Wie Snape ihn im Unterricht gefragt hatte, ob er wirklich so blöd war.

Sie hatten es alle gewusst.

Es war Malfoy.

Harry konnte es jetzt klar erkennen. Es war die Art, wenn er Harry sagte, dass er immer vor ihm hinfiel 2. Wie er sagte, er wäre zart, und dass er ein hübsches, kleines Gesicht habe. Wie er ihn zu sich zog und sagte, er würde ihn nie weggehen lassen. Wie seine Augen leuchteten. Nicht vor Hass.

Und als er auf dem Boden in seinem Schlafzimmer lag, hatte Harry die erste Offenbarung in seinem Leben.

Zum Schluss ist es immer Malfoy.

xXx

Samstag, der 21. September,19. 24. - Ein Epilog. So eine Art.

Er brauchte den Rest des Tages, um die Nerven aufzubringen, Malfoy zu suchen, und als Harry es endlich tat, benutzte er die Karte des Rumtreibers, um sicherzugehen, dass er alleine war. Malfoy stand in einem Gang nahe des Zauberkunstklassenzimmers, aus dem Fenster den Sonnenuntergang betrachtend. Wie das Licht über seine Gesichtszüge spielte, ließ es ihn fast durchsichtig erscheinen, und Harry verlor fast die Nerven. Glücklicherweise war er aus gutem Grund in Gryffindor, und obwohl sein Mut sich in diesem Moment lediglich bei Kaffee und Zucker ausruhte, war er noch da. Irgendwo.

Als Harry zu ihm hinüberging, stand er einfach nur ziemlich lange neben ihm. Malfoy studierte die untergehende Sonne und Harry studierte ihn. Von so nahem konnte er sehen, dass er nicht so makellos aussah, wie alle es gern hätten. Seine Nase war ein bisschen schief und sein Mund war ein wenig breiter als er hätte sein sollen. Er hatte einige blasse Sommersprossen über seiner Nase verstreut und eine merkwürdige Haarsträhne fiel falsch. Er war nicht makellos, aber irgendwie machte dieser kleine Fakt ihn noch perfekter.

"Ist es nicht wunderschön?", fragte er und Harry schaute ihn für einen Moment überrascht an. Es war das erste Mal, seit er sich erinnern konnte, dass Malfoy jemals zivilisiert mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Irgendwie hatte es seinen Geist noch nicht ganz erreicht, dass er sich jetzt vielleicht anders benehmen würde. Aber jetzt, wo Harry drüber nachdachte, warum sollte er nicht? Offensichtlich war der Blonde in ihn verliebt, und man kann nicht wirklich Leute verachten, die man liebt. Zumindest nicht die ganze Zeit.

"Ja, ist es." Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er den Sonnenuntergang oder Malfoy meinte. Beides vielleicht.

Sie standen noch eine Weile schweigend da, bevor Malfoy sich zu ihm drehte und ein schiefes Grinsen aufblitzen ließ. "Hast du's endlich rausgekriegt?" Harry nickte verlegen und er kicherte ein bisschen. "Hast ja lang genug gebraucht." Harry konnte als Antwort bloß nicken, er war zu beschäftigt damit, ihn anzusehen. Er hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen, so, nun, freundlich. Es faszinierte ihn.

"Du bist anders", sagte er und legte den Kopf schief.

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute aus dem Fenster. "Nicht wirklich, du hast bloß vorher nicht genau genug hingeschaut." Es war vermutlich wahr. Harry war nicht als der beste Menschenkenner bekannt.

"Wie lang?", fragte Harry zögernd, und er wusste, dass Malfoy verstand, was er fragte. Wie lange er in ihn verliebt gewesen war.

"Ein halbes Jahr vielleicht, ich bin nicht sicher, könnte auch länger sein."

"_Warum?"_

Leicht lächelnd schaute Malfoy durch die blonden Strähnen seines Haares auf ihn hinab. "Weil du du bist." Es war keine besonders gute Antwort, aber nichtsdestotrotz konnte Harry die Hitze seinen Nacken hinaufsteigen fühlen.

"Und ich nehme an, jeder wusste es?"

"Ja, jeder außer dir, so war's." Malfoy grinste erneut und Harry wollte ihn schlagen. Oder küssen. Er hatte sich noch nicht entschieden. "Granger hat es jedem erzählt, sodass sie ihr verschwören helfen konnten. Sie wollte, dass jeder dir ständig Andeutungen und kleine Hinweise gab. Sie hat gesagt, dass du selber nie draufkommen würdest. Obwohl ich, wie ich zugeben muss, nicht gedacht habe, dass du überhaupt draufkommst."

"Hey! So wenig Vertrauen in mich, du verletzt mich!" Harry legte eine Hand auf seine Brust in einer, wie er hoffte, verletzten Weise und schloss die Augen in falscher Verzweiflung. Er öffnete sie erst wieder, als er ein amüsiertes Schnauben von dem Blonden hörte. "Aber ehrlich, ich bin normalerweise nicht so langsam, das bin ich wirklich nicht. Ich war bloß unterbewusst im Zweifel und habe mich geweigert, die Wahrheit zu sehen." Er nickte enthusiastisch, um ihm zu zeigen, dass das tatsächlich der Fall war, aber Malfoy lachte ihn nur aus.

"Aber jetzt, wo du die Wahrheit akzeptiert hast, gibt es da nicht etwas, das du tun solltest?" Er grinste Harry auf eine Weise an, die nur als lüstern beschrieben werden konnte und der schwarzhaarige Junge musste die aufsteigende Röte zurückkämpfen.

"Und was um alles in der Welt soll das sein?", sagte er unschuldig, für die Welt so aussehend, als ob er gerade eben erst vom Himmel herabgestiegen wäre.

Malfoy beugte sich hinunter, sodass seine Stirn auf seiner ruhte und flüsterte: "Sag mir, dass du nicht wirklich so blöd bist."

Lachend lächelte Harry zu ihm hoch. "Ich bin nicht wirklich so blöd." Dann tat er es. Er hatte schon oft darüber nachgedacht, wie einfach es wäre, sich anzulehnen und den anderen Jungen zu küssen, und jetzt tat er es endlich. Es war kein langer Kuss, noch war es ein tiefer Kuss oder gar ein besonders guter Kuss. Aber in dem Moment, in dem ihre Lippen sich berührten, fühlte Harry ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Bauch.

Als er sich wegzog, grinste Malfoy breit. "Nun, das war mit Sicherheit schön."

Rotwerdend lächelte Harry zögernd zurück, etwas verlegen, dass er es den anderen Jungen geküsst hatte, jedoch merkwürdig erregt. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er jetzt tun sollte, also entschied er sich für eine schnelle Flucht. So konnte er sich mit Hermine beraten, bevor noch etwas anderes passierte. "Nun, jetzt, wo das erledigt ist, muss ich gehen. Ich treff dich später." Dann drehte er sich um, um den Gang weiterzulaufen. Er kam aber nicht weit, bevor etwas seinen Arm ergriff und er sich wieder in starken Armen fand, gegen eine breite Brust gedrückt.

"Ich lass dich nicht vor mir weglaufen", hauchte Malfoy, beugte sich dann runter und platzierte einen scheuen Kuss auf Harrys Lippen, bevor er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und den Korridor hinunterstolzierte. Und wie so oft zuvor, konnte Harry nichts tun als stehen zu bleiben und die Sicht zu genießen. Aber dieses Mal tat er es mit einem Lächeln.

xXx

1- Ü/N: Hier gibt es kein geeignetes deutsches Wort, "Pottkopf" hört sich etwas bescheuert an.

2- Ü/N: "to fall for sb." aus dem Englischen kann sowohl ganz normal "fallen" heißen, aber auch "sich in jemanden verlieben". Hier ist wohl eher die zweite Bedeutung gemeint, aber der Bezug auf die vorherigen Äußerungen Malfoys wird gebraucht. Das ist ein unübersetzbares Wortspiel. -Augenbraue hochzieh-

xXx

Ü/N: Ich will Reviews! Ich will Reviews! Ihr kriegt auch alle 'nen Keks. -bestech- Ich werde sie ins Englische für triola übersetzen, damit sie weiß, was ihr von ihrer einmaligen Geschichte haltet!


End file.
